


Doors and Curses

by Rogercat



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spirits, Canon Universe, F/M, Female Character of Color, Gen, Halls of Mandos, Humor, Marriage, Moria | Khazad-dûm, doors of durin, halls of the forefathers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 14:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13032717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogercat/pseuds/Rogercat
Summary: There is a reason to why Dwarven landmarks like the Doors of Durin is best to not be destroyed...





	Doors and Curses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raiyana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raiyana/gifts).



“It is a riddle,” Frodo said as he rose from the stone he had been sitting on, looking at the thoroughly locked Doors of Durin. “Speak friend, and enter. What is the Elvish word for friend?”

“ _Mellon_ ,” Gandalf responded, before a cracking sound was heard. To everyone's surprise, the Doors now opened from the inside.

“Oh, how natural, now at remembering the history of how the Doors were made! Lord Celebrimbor and Lady Narvi chose a simple password in Elvish because it would be overlooked by those who believed the key was a far more grander word!” Gimli spoke in wonder, touching one of the holly trees in a faint greeting before following the others inside.

“Any way of getting some light? It is pretty hard to see in here…”

To be fair, they had not expected to see the corpses of the dead Dwarves inside, or that poor Frodo were suddenly grabbed around the ankle by a mysterious beast from the lake outside, which had been created by the damming of the Sirannon river, beneath the western walls of Moria. A battle to free Frodo from the unknown monster followed, and they had to hurry inside to flee from the long tentacles.

“Get into the mine!”

As they hurried further inside, the Doors were violently broken in several pieces and the holly trees uprooted by the tentacles, the Fellowship only narrowly avoiding to be crushed under the falling stones from the roof.

 

Once silence had laid itself, did Gandalf lighten his staff so they could check if anyone was injured. Well, if Gimli had not suddenly entered something akin to a small panic attack at realizing something deeper.

“By the Maker's beard, we are gonna get cursed! _We are gonna get cursed!_ Destroying a Dwarven landmark is not good, even if it happened by mistake! Descendants of the creators is allowed by law to punish those who ruined the landmark!”

Gimli knew that the two creators of the Doors of Durin had not left any descendants behind, yet he still had a very good reason for suddenly hoping to not enter the Halls of the Forefathers for many years on...    

 

~X~X~X~X~X~X

 

Normally, the Halls of Mandos was a calm, if not always so quiet, place for the Elven souls which rested there. In rare times, Námo created a spiritual mirror which happened the souls to see what was happened in the living world. Perhaps it was good that he had been needed in another part of the Halls, given what currently happened in the part where the deceased members of the House of Fëanor was;

“ ** _THEY DESTROYED THE DOORS!?!_ ** ”  

The furious roar in pure disbelief and wrath echoed a long way. At the current moment, nearly all of the Fëanorians had to hold back their youngest family member, who was fighting like mad to get free from his father and uncles. Normally he rarely showed a temper similar to his famed grandfather, yet he had found a rather good reason for it.

“Let go of me! If they think that they could get away with ruining the only work I created to be untainted by Sauron, they will not! It took me seven years to create the Doors to Durin II:s honor!” Celebrimbor screamed in fury, fighting like mad against their hold on him so he would not try to jump though the mirror.

“Calm yourself down, Telperinquar! Or you may risk to get locked into a isolation chamber until calming down…”

Fëanor knew the irony of him, of all people, telling anyone to calm down their anger, yet this was a serious moment and the whole family knew that if they did not get him under control quickly, Celebrimbor would try to enter the living world as a wraith to haunt the Fellowship of the Ring.

“Those Doors was my **_bride price_ ** for Narvi! My finest master work that I ever have done! I knew that I never would be able to give anything that would match her cultural importance, to be able to court and marry her given how rare Dwarrowdams already is for the Dwarven race, so creating something as symbol for the friendship between Eregion and Khazad-dûm was the only thing I could offer to Durin II after confessing that I had fallen for one of their rarely-born Dams!!”

In his anger, Celebrimbor had to be pinned down to the stone floor, still trashing under his uncles. Maedhros, Caranthir and Curufin, who had all learnt some Khuzdul due to trade and alliances with the Dwarves of the First Age, got pretty shocked over some of the swearing he made below them:

“Tyelpë! Where did you learn _those_ words?! Not from your Dwarrowdam wife, I hope!” Maedhros gasped in horror at his nephew half-screamed some really nasty ones normally only used for orcs or any other foes of the Dwarves.

 

~X~X~X~X~X~X

 

“ **_I_ _AM GONNA SHAVE THEM ALL BARE LIKE A NEW-HATCHED BABY BIRD!!_ ** ”

At the same time, in the Halls of the Forefathers, the Asar family had the own hands full with trying to prevent Narvi from jumping out though a similar mirror Aulë had created.

“Seven years of long work, all gone! I do not care if that water-beast was the one to destroy the Doors, that Fellowship had the nerve of starting it!!” Narvi snarled, as she did kick her brother Odin in the belly, trying to get free from his hold on her feet.

“We get it, we get it, sweetie! But could you please try and take some deep breaths before going to destroy anything to calm down your anger? At this point, I fear that you would have the fury of a balrog if people learns about it…” her father Balder tried to say in a careful voice.

“I agree with Adad on that!” came as a groan from Loki, the youngest of the three siblings, as she still held on one of Narvi's strong arms. It looked a bit odd, given that Loki had died before even coming of age and thus looked far younger than anyone else in the family who all had managed to live past the age of 100 years before entering the Halls of the Forefather.

“Listen to your father, Narvi!” pleaded her mother Ala in worry over seeing this fury from her daughter. Yes, having a Elf as a son-in-law had been pretty the shock at first, but all the family members expect Balder had all gotten to meet Celebrimbor at least once in life, and thus could say that Narvi had made a fine choice in a husband who was not even of her own race.

“Still, a horrible way to lose a lovely bride price that was useful for the whole of Khazad-dûm even long after your time, Narvi, indeed a horrible waste of your talents with your husband,” commented Frigga in a sad voice, as she had not even tried to hold back her oldest granddaughter at the sight of the ruined Doors of Durin.

“Celebrimbor needed seven full years with me to work on the Doors from sketch on a paper to finished in all their glory! Seven, the most holy of all our numbers! Seven for the Fathers, seven for the Dwarven realms, seven for the number of times ever one of the Fathers would be reborn over the Ages!! And on that seventh summer, I stood as his bride!” Narvi yelled, shaking a closed fist on the mirror image of how most of the Fellowship members were in confusion over Gimli's horror over that the Doors of Durin had been destroyed.

 

The Fellowship were lucky in that neither Celebrimbor or Narvi could enter the living world, or the Balrog would have been the smallest of their problems...


End file.
